


A Sharp Conflict of Emotions

by DesertDraggon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Devrim Kay being a Good Dad, Femslash February, Fluff, Multi, good parenting, self exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Devrim reassures his Eliksni daughter, Ma'ab, through her conflicted feelings.





	A Sharp Conflict of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Aphobes and Exclusionists don't interact challenge. 
> 
> Wrote this blurb for my Devrim RP blog originally: https://devrimsperch.tumblr.com/post/182583881549/of-all-the-things-devrim-expected-to-wake-him-up
> 
> Ma'ab is my Marauder OC, who is the daughter of that one Lost Sector boss, Mazan, Lost Captain. In here, Devrim and Mazan have a relationship (Yes, with Marc. It's polyamory y'all, yeehaw!) and Ma'ab has become Devrim's daughter as well.

Of all the things Devrim expected to wake him up in the night, it certainly wasn’t Mazan’s spawn angrily muttering to herself beside his head. The Marauder was curled up, not unlike a pouting child, on the wooden boards above the worn couch he called a bed. She had a chunk of wood in her hand that she hacked at with a knife. Seemingly desperate to shape it, but instead destroyed it. Frustration stiffened her shoulders.

“Ma’ab, dearest, are you alright?” the rifleman asked, voice rough with sleep. He felt a sense of dejavu, as if it was Suraya’s young unruly form pouting above him.

The young Marauder glanced down at him, almost surprised that he paid her any mind. She immedietly recoiled, huffing.

“Nothing.” was her curt response.

Devrim sighed, a small smile gracing his lips. He wasn’t wrong to be reminded of Suraya. Ma’ab was just like her sometimes. 

“Are you sure?” he prodded, like he would his eldest. “If you want to talk, I’m happy to listen.”

Ma’ab seemed to take interest in his proposition. She set down her knife, and curled up her knees, setting her head on them. “I think I’m broken.”

Devrim was relieved she accepted his offer. “How so?”

“Kithas presented to me today.” she started, sounding more distraught than excited at the chance at a girlfriend. “She gifted me well. Big sharp knife. One Ma’ab would love to stab with.” 

“Well what’s wrong then?”

“I do not want that.”

“The knife?”

“No.” she sounded annoyed, as if Devrim should have understood. “Kithas. I do not want Kithas.”

“Was there someone else you wanted to present to you?” perhaps she had a crush on another. 

“No!” Ma’ab gurgled, angry now. Frustrated. “No.” she spoke quieter, sorry for screaming at Devrim. “I… don’t want to mate with anyone. I don’t want that.”

Oh. Well that made more sense in hindsight, why he was so damn reminded of his first daughter’s experiences in the romance department. Ma’ab felt the same way. 

“I see, but you still like Kithas, correct?” Devrim helped her along, understanding exactly what she needed. 

“Yes! Kithas is strong! Pretty. Kind.” she purred, her friend Kithas was so dear to her. The two thick as thieves when Mazan introduced them to him. He almost thought Kithas was her sister, until Mazan specified she was from another fallen Captain’s clutch. “I do not want to mate with her. But I want to… accept her presentation.” 

“You should tell her this.”

“What?”

The rifleman chuckled, sitting up more, to place a comforting hand on Ma’ab’s shin. “Tell her how you feel. You want to be her partner, but do not wish to mate. If she loves you, she’ll understand just fine.”

“But who would love a broken one! I must mate, yes? That is normal, yes?” the marauder cried, confused with herself. “I do not wish to take Kithas’ love without giving.” 

“You are not broken.” Devrim stated firmly. “There is nothing wrong about not wanting to mate, Ma’ab. You can love without mating, they are not the same thing.” he wouldn’t have her thinking she was bad for feeling like this. 

“But-”

“Humans have a word for this. It’s called asexual.” he continued, hoping to teach her, rather than let her dwell on something hurting her.

“Ay-sekks-ooal?” Ma’ab tried to pronounce the word, frowning at it. Her four eyes squinting. “Is not word. Sounds like bad name for Servitor.” the older man snorted, he could see that. What a Servitor that would be.

“Asexual. It means to not possess any sexual attraction to others. To not wish to mate, ever.” he supplied. “It’s different for everyone. Sometimes they will mate, but they don’t care for it. Sometimes it makes them feel bad to mate. It’s uncomfortable.” 

“This is… normal?” she asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

“Absolutely. I have many friends, including a daughter of my own who feel that way too.” for a second, it seemed all was well, but then Ma’ab started to fidget again.

“Not normal for Eliksni! How would Kithas understand…” she sighed dramatically, masking her strife with exaggeration. “Kithas will think I’m broken.” 

“Kithas loves you too much to think that of you, dear.” the rifleman comforted. “And if she doesn’t, than she isn’t meant for you.” 

The Marauder fixed him with a shy gaze. “I just… tell her. My feelings. Yes?” she asked, voice smaller than he’s ever heard. 

“Yes. Let her know how you feel.” he affirmed. “And I’ll be here for you afterwards. Ok?”

Another thing he hadn’t expected, was for the young adult sized Eliksni to fling herself at him in an embrace, holding him tight with all four arms. A grin split his face as he held her back.


End file.
